Decorative objects such a greetings cards, photographs and the like are typically mounted on a wall or support surface in an individual and undefined manner. Known card hanging devices, such as that disclosed in Fluss Pat. No. 2,278,695 and McCracken Pat. No. 3,581,419, include devices which hang from a single point to define a structure for placement of greeting cards and the like.
The Fluss patent shows a card holder having a strip which hangs vertically from a suction cup support. Sheets or other materials are variably positioned on the strip as it hangs. The sheets are retained on the strip by mounts having two horizontal slots through which the strip is inserted. The mounts engage the strip by a clamping action of the portion of the mounts adjacent the slots and support the sheet adjacent the strips.
McCracken shows a decorative tree shaped structure to be positioned within a doorway and for holding greeting cards. The tree includes a vertical hanging ribbon upon which tree shaped sections are hung. The cards are secured on the tree by insertion into slots and by folding the cards over at their inserted end to utilize the frictional engagement of the slot with the card.